Física pura
by Mavalu
Summary: La tercera ley de Newton siempre se cumple.


**Física pura**

By Mavalu.

* * *

No me gusta reflexionar. Es aburrido.

De hecho mi vida se fundamenta en la tercera ley de Newton: Con toda acción ocurre siempre una reacción igual y contraria: o sea, las acciones mutuas de dos cuerpos siempre son iguales y dirigidas en sentido opuesto.

Cuando yo realizo una acción, normalmente en mi propio beneficio, siempre obtengo una reacción, que normalmente se vuelve en mi contra.

Soy un friki de la física. ¡Qué le vamos a hacer!

Sin embargo, en estos momentos estoy desesperado por comprender qué demonios he hecho para que para verme inmerso en una situación que está resultando ser tan satisfactoria como irreal.

Ella me está mirando directamente a los ojos y me acaba de poner una mano en la mejilla. No puedo evitar ladear la cabeza y suspirar profundamente. Con la otra mano acaricia mi cabello, retirándomelo hacia atrás y exponiendo mi frente a su visión. No se qué debe haber ahí pero se ha quedado embelesada.

¡Solo es una frente, por favor!, todos tenemos una, no creo que sea algo tan fascinant...

¡Dios! Se ha puesto de puntillas y me acaba de besar justo en el puente de la nariz. No he podido evitar cerrar los ojos para deleitarme con el reconfortante tacto de sus labios. Su boca ha permanecido sobre mi piel un segundo más de lo que implica un beso normal de "amigos y todo eso" y en estos momentos estoy haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para contenerme y no cogerla en volandas para empotrarla contra la pared más cercana.

No se puede decir que sea un tipo delicado. ¿verdad?

Su aliento agitado perturba mis pensamientos mientras su boca recorre mi rostro deleitándome con pequeños besos suaves como alas de mariposa. Carezco de fuerzas para abrir los ojos sin embargo soy perfectamente consciente de cómo recorre mi frente, las mejillas, las sienes, la barbill...

Me-acaba-de-morder-la-mandíbula-derecha.

Joder.

En realidad me ha pellizcado con los dientes. Sin embargo esa caricia me parece una de las más sensuales que he recibido en años. Estoy absolutamente seguro de que alguien me lo debe haber hecho antes pero sinceramente no lo recuerdo.

Me siento tan débil... No se cuanto tiempo voy a ser capaz de controlarme.

- Damon, mírame

Su voz suena más como una súplica que como una orden así que, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, consigo abrir los ojos y hacer lo que me pide.

Está sonriendo y es la cosa más bonita que he visto en mi vida.

Ver el amor reflejado en los ojos de otra persona debe ser muy parecido a esto aunque no estoy seguro. Es la primera vez que una mujer me mira como lo está haciendo ella.

De eso sí que estoy seguro.

Desvía la mirada ligeramente avergonzada, arruga el entrecejo y vuelve a sonreír, aunque esta vez con determinación. Es evidente que quiere besarme. Y como no lo haga pronto voy a perder el escaso sentido común que me queda y voy a arrebatarle toda esa ternura y la ropa que la cubre a mordiscos.

Lo juro por un dios en el que no creo.

Contemplo aliviado como por fin se decide a acercar su boca a la mía mientras desliza sus delicados brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Aun así mantiene una pequeña distancia prudencial entre su cuerpo y el mío. Chica lista.

Intento no transmitirle la desesperación que me consume pero me esta resultando muy difícil. Así que tomo aire y mientras me armo de paciencia, la rodeo con mis brazos y ladeo la cabeza expectante.

Mis recuerdos viajan inevitablemente hacia los besos que ya hemos compartido.

La primera vez yo me estaba muriendo. Así que supongo que no cuenta mucho. La princesa besó al caballero andante herido en combate como recompensa final a su misión de protegerla de los malos que habitaban el reino.

Fue como en los cuentos de hadas pero sin hadas.

Y el caballero tampoco comió perdices con la princesa.

Eso sí, había una bruja con un antídoto.

La segunda vez fue un beso robado jodidamente perfecto. Me sentía tan culpable por todo que me dio igual añadir una losa más a mi conciencia.

Lo único que saqué en claro aquella vez fue la alegría de sentir que ella no me había rechazado.

Esa satisfacción vive conmigo desde entonces.

Luego dicen que soy un egoísta. ¡Je!, no tienen ni puñetera idea.

La tercera vez... está a punto de ocurrir.

De hecho ya está ocurriendo aunque me siento tan aturdido que no se si soy capaz de asimilarlo. Su boca es tan dulce como la recordaba y sus besos tan suaves como imaginaba. Recorre mis labios con su lengua para conseguir que abra la boca para ella pero estoy disfrutando demasiado como para encima ponérselo fácil. Mordisquea un poquito mi labio inferior y sonrío ante su tímida provocación. A continuación, deslizo las manos desde su cintura hasta su cara y la sujeto con delicadeza. La estoy mirando con tanta intensidad que creo puede vislumbrar mi alma atormentada a través de mis ojos.

Ahora soy yo el que la besa con dulzura, para que no se asuste. Y que conste que me estoy conteniendo porque lo que deseo hacer y lo que estoy haciendo son cosas bien distintas.

Coloca sus manos sobre las mías para evitar que me aleje.

Lo que ella no sabe es que soy absolutamente incapaz de moverme de donde estoy.

Y que tampoco quiero hacerlo. Nada ni nadie me va a separar de ella.

Y menos ahora.

Aprovechándome de la experiencia que me otorgan 146 años de locuras amatorias, mis labios juguetean con los suyos, provocándolos, tentándolos. Su boca sabe a fresas con nata, a colores del arco iris, a melocotón en almíbar, a .. ¡yo que se!... a todas las cosas empalagosamente cursis de las que las novelas rosas deben estar repletas. Pero es que ella es tan delicada, tan diferente a lo que he conocido hasta ahora que bloquea mi sentido común y me hace pensar estupideces.

Deslizo uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras que sujeto su nuca con la otra mano, levantando su rostro hacia el mio y exponiendo su largo y cremoso cuello a mi merced. Lo contemplo unos instantes esperando el chute de adrenalina que supone la transformación de humano a vampiro pero no sucede, de hecho no me apetece morderlo, tan solo probarlo para ver a que sabe.

Y eso hago.

Hundo la nariz justo en el hueco que forma su cuello con el hombro y me dedico a mordisquear y humedecer todo lo que encuentro a mi paso.

Mmmmm, que bien huele esta mujer. Creo que es un aroma a algo así como moras silvestres. Dulce y exquisito. Como ella. Me vuelve loco.

Muerdo justo a la altura de la yugular y la oigo gemir.

Premio para mi.

Recorro su cuello hacia arriba hasta llegar a su oreja y resoplo con suavidad, obteniendo un movimiento involuntario que interpreto como un intenso escalofrío que le debe haber recorrido la espalda.

Esto se está poniendo pero que muy interesante.

- No sabes a moras – susurro en su oído

- ¿Qué? - responde entrecortadamente

- Que no sabes a moras.

Le cuesta entender lo que le acabo de decir pero finalmente sonríe entre avergonzada y complacida y me abraza con fuerza.

Me encanta que haga eso, así que me dejo. Es más: le correspondo y la estrecho contra mi con suma delicadeza.

Es la primera vez que la abrazo de verdad y me acabo de dar cuenta de que encajamos, como las piezas de un puzzle ficticio.

Joder. Esto debe ser una señal porque me siento extrañamente cómodo.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Era tan ingenua... y tan bonita... Una réplica perfecta de Katherine pero con una aura de bondad extraordinaria.

Tras el susto inicial me miró a los ojos y me observó con una mezcla de temor y desconfianza pero también con curiosidad. Y eso me gustó.

Sin embargo se ha establecido entre nosotros una relación de amor-odio muy estimulante que nos ha llevado al punto en el que nos encontramos ahora mismo: una verdadera locura. Porque yo no se que siente por mi y tampoco entiendo porque está actuando como si yo lo fuera lo mas importante en su vida. Yo creía que ese puesto de honor lo ostentaba mi hermano.

De hecho, estaba empezando a asumir que era una batalla perdida.

- No entiendo qué ocurre, Elena

- No ocurre nada.

- Pues menos mal porque si alguien entrara en estos momentos se llevaría una impresión equivocada.

Ella se remueve entre mis brazos, hunde la nariz en mi pecho y me sujeta más fuerte.

No se muy bien como tomármelo, la verdad. No se si es bueno o malo.

Deposito un beso en su cabeza y acaricio su espalda, intento reconfortarla y espero. Es lo único que puedo hacer porque la otra opción no procede en estos momentos.

Aunque puede que más tarde sí. Ya veremos.

Se separa de mi pecho, levanta la mirada hasta encontrar la mía y se queda ahí, observándome. Arqueo las cejas buscando posibles respuestas a la pregunta que flota en el ambiente desde que ha entrado en mi casa y se ha lanzado a mis brazos.

- No me hagas esto, Elena. No me hagas sentir para luego hacerme daño. Destrozarías lo poco bueno que queda en mi.

Mi voz ha sonado teñida de súplica y no me gusta. Yo no suplico. Jamás.

- No es mi intención

- ¿Entonces?

- He decidido

* * *

Esto que siento en la boca del estómago es nuevo para mi. Debe ser la sensación que da obtener algo que necesitas tanto como respirar o que anhelas de tal modo que eres capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguirlo.

Debe ser eso que llaman felicidad.

Mientras la observo dormir pienso en cómo voy a llevar adelante esta situación porque es la primera vez en mi vida que quiero que algo funcione, que me preocupa la reacción que tendrá mi "acción".

No se cómo voy a manejar tanta responsabilidad.

Pero ella se lo merece. Se merece que la quiera, que la cuide y que me preocupe por esta extraña relación que nos une. Debe prosperar, mantenerse viva.

La estrecho entre mis brazos y se remueve, acomodándose en mi pecho. Su aliento me hace cosquillas y su cuerpo menudo transmite una calidez muy agradable. Le retiro el pelo de la cara y memorizo su rostro relajado, tan poco habitual en ella.

Me resulta fascinante la confianza que tiene depositada en mi. No le dado motivos para ello pero ahí está. Cree en mi. Es la primera vez que alguien cree en mi.

Le acaricio su espalda desnuda y sonríe ligeramente. Murmura entre sueños algo ininteligible y continúa durmiendo. A pesar de lo pequeña que es, me siento reconfortado.

Me siento feliz. Y necesito que dure.

Fin


End file.
